I Am The Walrus
'''I Am The Walrus '''is a song performed by The Beatles and appears on the album Magical Mystery Tour (1967). Lyrics I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together See how they run like pigs from a gun See how they fly I'm crying Sitting on a cornflake Waiting for the van to come Corporation T-shirt Stupid bloody Tuesday Man, you've been a naughty boy You let your face grow long I am the Eggman (whoo!) They are the Eggmen (whoo!) I am the Walrus Goo goo g'joob Mister city policeman sitting Pretty little policemen in a row See how they fly like Lucy in the sky See how they run I'm crying I'm cry-'-ng (Ahhh!) I'm crying I'm cry-'- (whoooo!) Yellow matter custard Dripping from a dead dog's eye Crabalocker fishwife Pornographic priestess Boy, you've been a naughty girl You let your knickers down I am the Eggman They are the Eggmen I am the Walrus Goo goo g'joob Sitting in an English garden Waiting for the sun If the sun don't come You get a tan from standing in the English rain I am the Eggman (Now, good sir, ...) They are the Eggmen (... poor man, made tame to fortune's...) I am the Walrus Goo goo g'joob goo goo g'joob Expert texpert, choking smokers Don't you think the joker laughs at you? (Ho-ho-ho! Hee-hee-hee! Ha-ha-ha!) See how they smile like pigs in a sty See how they schnied I'm crying Semolina Pilchard Climbing up the Eiffel Tower Elementary penguin singing Hare Krishna Man, you should've seen them kicking Edgar Allan Poe I am the Eggman (whoo!) They are the Eggmen (whoo!) I am the Walrus (whoo!) Goo goo g'joob, goo goo g'joob Goo goo g'joob, goo goo g'joob, goob Jooba, jooba, jooba Jooba, jooba, jooba Jooba, jooba Jooba, jooba Oompah, oompah, stick it up your jumper (jooba, jooba) Oompah, oompah, stick it up your jumper Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) Slave, Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) thou hast slain me: Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) - villain, take my purse: Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) (If ever...) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) (... bury my body;) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) (... the letters which thou find'st about me) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) (To) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) (Edmund Earl of Gloucester;) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) (seek him out) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) (Upon the British party:) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) (O, untimely) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) (death!) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) (I know thee well:) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) (a serviceable villain;) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) (As duteous to the vices of thy mistress) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) (As badness would desire.) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) (What, is he dead?) Everybody's got one (Oompah, oompah) (Sit you down, father;) Everybody's got one (stick it up your jumper) (rest you.-) Category:Walruses and Culture